vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson (Alte Schreibweise: ᚲᛟᛚ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ist einer der Urvampire und somit der Sohn von Mikael und Esther, Bruder von Elijah, Henrik, Finn, Rebekah und Freya sowie der Halbbruder von Klaus. Nachdem er ca. 100 Jahre im Sarg gelegen hat, wird er in Der verschlossene Sarg befreit. Er verlässt Mystic Falls aber bald, um Jeremy Gilbert in Denver zu überwachen. In der vierten Staffel kehrt er zurück und warnt alle vor Silas' Macht, doch er wird ignoriert und schließlich sogar von Jeremy getötet. Zur zweiten Staffel von The Originals belebt seine Mutter ihn in dem Körper des Hexers Kaleb wieder. Man sieht so, dass er ein sehr fähiger Hexer ist und sehr viel Ahnung und Macht besitzt. Er verliebt sich in Davina Claire, doch wird er von Finn, der ebenfalls als Hexer zurückgeholt wurde, verflucht, sodass er in Ich liebe dich, leb wohl im Beisein von Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah stirbt. In der dritten Staffel holt ihn Davina mit einem Spruch zurück, vor dem Kol sie allerdings gewarnt hatte und dies zu Recht, denn in der 19. Folge stellt sich heraus, dass Kol als Ausgleich Davina töten soll. Manipuliert von den Ahnen tötet Kol sie in seiner Blutgier. Kol ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Früheres Leben thumb|left|250px|Kol mit seinen Geschwistern Im Mittelalter lebten Kol und der Rest seiner Familie in der neuen Welt. Sie lebten in Frieden mit den Werwölfen bis Kols jüngerer Bruder Henrik von ihnen getötet wurde. Seine Mutter Esther, die Urhexe, und sein Vater Mikael entschieden sich dafür ihre Kinder zu schützen. Sie gaben ihren Kindern Wein, der mit dem Blut der Doppelgängerin Tatia versetzt war und töteten sie anschließend. Später zwang Mikael sie, das Blut von Menschen zu trinken und machte sie dadurch zu den Urvampiren. Bevor Kol ein Vampir wurde, praktizierte er als einziger von seinen Geschwistern Magie. Er beschreibt sich selber als Wunderkind und war sehr talentiert. Er liebte den Nervenkitzel, den er dadurch bekam, doch als Vampir verlor er seine Hexenkraft. Um als Vampir etwas ähnliches zu verspüren, wurde er gewalttätig, furchtbar und unzähmbar. Als Klaus seinen Geschwistern erzählte, dass Mikael ihre Mutter getötet hätte, flohen siehe gemeinsam aus Angst vor ihm. 1002, Südfrankreich thumb|left|264px Auf ihrer Flucht setzte Elijah Regeln auf, damit sie unentdeckt blieben, doch Kol frustrierten diese. Er schlug vor, dass die Geschwister sich trennen sollten, damit sie besser vor Mikael fliehen könnten. Zu Kols Überraschung stimmte ihm Finn zu, doch Elijah erinnerte sie daran: Für immer und ewig. Nachdem sie fünf Edelleute in deren Kutsche angegriffen hatten, schlug Rebekah vor, deren Leben zu übernehmen, um ein besseres Leben haben zu können. Der Diener der Edelleute bot ihnen seinen Hilfe an, doch Kol wollte ihn töten, allerdings nahmen seine Geschwister das Angebot von Lucien Castel an. Er brachte sie zum Schloss de Martel und die Mikaelson trugen die Kleidung ihrer Opfer. Als Lucien Kols Frisur richten wollte, griff er ihn an und warnte ihn, sollte er ihn noch einmal anfassen, würde er dessen Arm herausreißen. Später im gleichen Jahr begann Kol, die Dorfbewohner anzugreifen und ließ sie in dem Glauben, es wären Dämonen gewesen. Lucien warnte die Mikaelson, dass sie nicht länger bleiben könnten, wenn Kol so weitermacht. Ein überlebendes Opfer verriet Kol an Tristan de Martel, sodass die List der Mikaelsons auffiel. Dies und die Verwandlungen von Lucien, Tristan und dessen Schwester Aurora veranlasste die Mikaelsons, zu fliehen. 1114, Italien Die Urvampire erlangten durch Kol fragwürdige Berühmtheit. Er tötete und verwandelte wahrscheinlich wahllos Menschen und machte Jäger auf die Vampire aufmerksam. Später nahm er wie der Rest seiner Geschwister an einer Feier in Italien teil, die vom Vampirjäger Alexander ausgerichtet wurde. Bei einem Überraschungsangriff wurden Kol und die anderen Urvampire mit Dolchen neutralisiert, jedoch anschließend wieder von Klaus, der immun gegen ihre Wirkung war, davon befreit. 13. bis 17. Jahrhundert Kol reiste oft alleine umher meist in der Begleitung von Hexen in der Hoffnung, seine Verbindung zur Natur wiederzuerlangen. Während seiner Zeit in Afrika lernte er viel über Heilkräuter und Salben von einem Schamanen aus Uganda. Außerdem erfuhr er viel über Silas, der das Ende der Welt herbeibringen sollte. Deshalb tötete Kol aus Angst jedes Mitglied des Silas-Kults, das er während seiner Reisen traf. In Arabien lernte Kol, wie man Kemiya praktizierte. Er wurde ein Experte dieser Magie, obwohl er es als Vampir nicht selber praktizieren konnte. 1702, Cádiz, Spanien thumb|270px|left|Klaus und Elijah erdolchen Kol. Kol erregte mit seinem Verhalten viel Aufmerksamkeit. Deshalb kam Mikael in die Stadt und brannte sie nieder. Nachdem Mikael Klaus' Pferd geköpft hatte, suchten Elijah und Klaus Kol, während Rebekah Finns Sarg auf das Schiff brachte, um aus Europa zu fliehen. Sie fanden Kol in einer Taverne, wo er sorglos von Menschen trank. Kol weigerte sich zu fliehen, da er annahm, dass Mikael nur hinter Klaus her war. Deshalb hielt Elijah ihn fest, während Klaus einen Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch herausholte. Kol wehrte sich und versprach Klaus, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr so leicht zu besiegen wäre. Klaus erdolchte ihn daraufhin. Er wurde in einen Sarg neben Finns gelegt, als seine Geschwister mit dem Schiff in die Neue Welt reiste. In Für Immer und Ewig sieht man, dass er auch bei ihrer Ankunft in New Orleans noch neutralisiert war. 1821, New Orleans thumb|270px|Kol wird vom Dolch befreit. Nachdem Elijah sich Klaus' Adoptivsohn Marcellus Gerard annahm, brauchte Klaus jemanden, mit dem er Spaß haben könnte. Entgegen Elijahs Wunsch, befreite er Kol von dem Dolch. Elijah eilte zu Kols Sarg, um ihn beim Trinken an Menschen aufzufinden, was Klaus ihm als Entschuldigung gestattete. Klaus und Kol begannen, gemeinsam Ärger zu machen. Später manipulierte Kol ein paar Personen, damit sie für ihn und Marcel Hamlet vorführten. Alle Tode in dem Stück wurden wirklich ausgeführt. Kol befahl dem jungen Marcel, zu zusehen, bis Elijah auftauchte. thumb|left|270px|Kol und Marcel Kol behauptete, dass er Marcel nur zeigen wollte, wie man als Vampir lebt, da Klaus wahrscheinlich plant, ihn zu verwandeln. Kol sagte, dass er Marcel bereits Blut von sich gegeben hätte, weshalb er ihn nur noch töten müsste. Elijah griff Kol an, wurde aber von Klaus unterbrochen, der ihm befahl, Kol gehen zu lassen. Als Kol sich bei ihm bedankte, erdolchte Klaus in wieder. Während Elijah Kol in seinem Sarg betrachtet, entschuldigt er sich, für das erneute neutralisieren, doch Kol hätte keinen guten Einfluss auf Klaus. 1901-1914, New Orleans thumb|270px|Kol plant, Klaus zu erdolchen. Nach 80 Jahren wurde Kol vom Dolch befreit und lebte in New Orleans mit seinen Geschwistern. Er fing an, sich mit den Hexen zu treffen und entgegen aller Gerüchte, er würde sie nur ausnutzen, behandelte er sie mir großer Hochachtung. Es begann ein Krieg zwischen den Hexen, die mit Kol zusammen arbeiteten, und Klaus, der die Vampire hinter sich hatte. Kol zeigte den Hexen Mary-Alice Claire und Astrid Malchance, wie man dunkle Objekte erstellte und Kemiya nutzte. Er hoffte, dass die beiden genug Erfahrung sammeln würden, damit sie einen Dolch erschaffen könnten, der Klaus neutralisieren könnte. Sie versteckten sich in der geheimen Gruft auf dem Lafayette Friedhof. thumb|270px|left Die Hexen schafften es nicht, den Silberdolch in einen goldenen zu verwandeln, der Klaus neutralisieren könnte. Obwohl er nur die Witwe Fauline töten wollte, ermordet er die halbe Kirche. Sie brechen in das Haus der Witwe Fauline ein, um einen magischen Diamanten zu bekommen. Als Kol das Haus verlässt, wird er von Marcel und Klaus konfrontiert, die ihm den Diamanten abnehmen. Dann lässt Klaus die Hexen in dem Haus magisch einsperren, was Kol sehr schockiert. thumb|270px|Ein Dolch zu Weihnachten Ohne zu wissen, wer sie wirklich war, traf Kol auf seine älteste Schwester, Freya. Wahrscheinlich freundete Kol sich mit ihr an in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Dolch gegen Klaus vollenden könnte. Während der Weihnachtsfeier 1914 im Mikaelson-Anwesen suchte Kol nach dem Diamanten, wobei er von Rebekah erwischt wurde, wie er Klaus' Sachen durchsuchte. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Plan und sie versprach, ihm zu helfen, doch er müsste auf die Party zurückkehren, bevor seine Abwesenheit bemerkt werden würde. Kol hatte Freya als Begleitung mit auf die Party genommen, wo sie das erste Mal Rebekah traf. Zunächst verlief der Abend nach Kols Plan, doch Rebekah verriet ihn an Klaus. Wieder hielt Elijah Kol fest, während Klaus ihn erdolchte. Als Mikael 1919 nach New Orleans kam, floh Klaus und nahm die Särge seiner Geschwister überall mithin. Erst nach 96 Jahren wurde Kol 2010 durch Elijah von seinem Dolch befreit. Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei 'Der verschlossene Sarg' thumb|left|190px|Kol neutralisiert. Kol wurde zum ersten Mal gezeigt, als Klaus von Elijah angegriffen wurde. Klaus öffnete den Sarg, entfernte den Dolch aus Kols Brust, um damit Elijah in Schach halten zu können. Elijah beeindruckte das nicht und er warnte Klaus, dass er es dann mit Kol zu tun bekommt. Klaus beruhigte sich und stach den Dolch wieder in Kols Körper. thumb|right|190px|Kol konfrontiert Klaus. Später entfernte Elijah den Dolch wieder und befreite auch seine restlichen Geschwister, Finn und Rebekah. Gemeinsam griffen sie Klaus an. Kols Auftauchen überraschte Klaus, sodass ihm Finn einen Dolch durch die Hand rammen konnte und Rebekah danach einen in die Brust, was ihm jedoch nichts ausmachte. Klaus versuchte sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, doch erklärten seine Geschwister ihn für immer zu verlassen. Kol war sehr überrascht, als seine tot geglaubte Mutter den Raum betrat und Klaus verzieh. 'Gefährliche Liebschaften' thumb|left|190px|Kol begrüßt Carol Lockwood. Ihre Familienzusammenkunft sollte mit einem Ball gefeiert werden, auf den sich Kol, Elijah, Finn und Rebekah zuhause vorbereiteten. Klaus stürmte herein und drohte Rebekah, weil sie Elena angegriffen hatte. Kol setzte sich für seine Schwester ein und forderte Klaus heraus, der ohne seine Dolche keine Macht mehr über ihn hatte. Auf dem Ball stellte er sich Carol Lockwood vor und versicherte ihr, dass er und seine Familie die Stadt so willkommen heißen, wie die Stadt sie. Dabei schenkte er dem daneben stehenden Damon kaum Beachtung, auch nicht auf die Frage, ob sie sich schon einmal gesehen hätten. thumb|right|200px|Kol trinkt den Champagner. Kol tanzte auch den traditionellen Walzer mit und trank schließlich den Champagner, der mit Elenas Blut versetzt war. Esther sprach einen Zauber über das Getränk, sodass er mit seinen Geschwistern verbunden wurde, was bedeutete, dass wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, sie alle sterben werden. Er und Rebekah planten außerdem Matt zu töten, jedoch änderte Rebekah ihre Meinung und wollte, dass auch Kol von Matt ablässt. Kol aber rief Matt auf einen Balkon, wo er ihm die Hand brach. Damon ging dazwischen und stieß Kol vom Balkon. Am Boden schlug er auf Kol ein und brach ihm schließlich das Genick. 'All meine Kinder' thumb|left|200px|Kol spricht Meredith an. Am Tag nach dem Ball war Kol gelangweilt, was seine Geschwister zu spüren bekamen. Er verspottete Rebekah, die erst am Morgen zu Hause ankam und die Nacht mit Damon verbracht hatte. Danach bat er Klaus etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen, das sei das mindeste, was er tun könne, nachdem er ihm einen Dolch durch sein Herz gestoßen hatte. Beide gingen ins Mystic Grill, wo ihn Klaus alleine ließ, da er Caroline nach draußen folgte. Kol sprach mit Meredith Fell, die Billard spielte und versuchte sie zu verführen. Diese wies ihn ab und als er nicht nachgab, mischte sich Alaric ein. Er rammte Kol einen Dolch in den Bauch, da er mit Damon den Plan gefasst hatte alle Urvampire zu töten, die miteinander verbunden waren. Als Ergebnis daraus wurden alle Urvampire, bis auf Klaus neutralisiert. thumb|right|200px|Kol erreicht den Ort des Rituals. Klaus wusste sofort, dass etwas mit Kol nicht stimmte. Er überraschte die Salvatores, zog den Dolch aus Kols Körper und machte Stefan und Damon unschädlich. Nachdem ihm die Salvatore Brüder verraten hatten, wo sich Esther befand, ging er mit Klaus und Elijah dorthin. Er sah, dass sich Finn für das Ritual opfern wollte und bezeichnete ihn als erbärmlich. Dann erlebte er, wie seine Mutter und Finn nach dem misslungenen Zauber verschwanden. Danach erwähnte Klaus gegenüber Rebekah, dass Kol die Stadt verlassen habe. Später kommt heraus, dass Kol und Klaus weiterhin Kontakt halten und er die Befehle seines Bruders ausführt. Kol wurde auf Jeremy angesetzt, um ihn in Denver zu beobachten. Als Bonnie sich weigerte das Ritual zur Trennung der Verbindung durchzuführen, zeigte ihr Klaus die Aufnahmen von Jeremy und drohte, dass er ansonsten getötet wird. 'Ein Herz von Finsternis' thumb|left|200px|Kol überrascht Damon u. Elena. Bald darauf wollten Elena und Damon Jeremy abholen und begegneten Kol, der sich inzwischen mit Jeremy angefreundet hatte. Kol zeigte sein wahres Gesicht, schlug mit einem hölzernen Baseballschläger auf Damon ein und erklärte Jeremy, dass sie nie Freunde waren. Als er mit einem Aluminiumschläger erneut ausholte, griff Damon nach gebrochen Holzschläger und rammte ihn Kol in die Brust, wodurch er vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Elena, Damon und Jeremy nutzten die Zeit, um zu fliehen. thumb|right|200px|Kol tötet Mary Porter. Kol informierte Klaus darüber, dass Elena und Damon sich in Denver aufhielten, während Klaus seinen Bruder über das Geheimnis der Blutlinien aufklärte (wenn ein Urvampir stirbt, dann stirbt seine gesamte Blutlinie mit ihm). Kol machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Vampir namens Mary Porter, die einst bei den Urvampiren lebte. Von ihr erhofften sich die Salvatores Antworten über ihren eigenen Ursprung, da sie ein Teil ihrer Blutlinie war. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf gelang es Kol Mary zu pfählen und wartete, bewaffnet mit einem Baseballschläger, in ihrem verwüsteten Haus auf die Ankunft von Damon. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Damon und Elena eintrafen und von Kol überrascht wurden. Er ließ sie im Ungewissen welcher Urvampir Mary verwandelt hatte. Dann griff er Damon mit dem Schläger an und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass Elena das Haus nicht verließ. Er beschimpfte Damon und wollte Vergeltung dafür, dass er ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte und für die Ermordung seines Bruders Finn. Er demütigte Damon, ließ ihn aber am Leben und verließ zufrieden über seinen Sieg das Haus. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier 'Die Wahrheit' thumb|left|200px|Kol ist zurück. Kol arbeitete mit seiner Schwester Rebekah zusammen, um das Heilmittel zu finden. Dafür entführte er Professor Shane aus seinem Büro, kurz bevor er Bonnie begegnet war, die ihn aber nicht sofort wiedererkannte. Er brachte ihn in die Schule, wo Rebekah bereits alle Geiseln manipuliert hatte, was Kol zu einer Bemerkung hinreißen ließ, dass sie schlimmer sei als Klaus. Dann gingen beide Geschwister dazu über Shane in einer Abstellkammer zu verhören, allerdings ohne Erfolg, da er durch mentales Training gegen die Beeinflussung immung war. thumb|200px|Kol beseitig das Problem. Rebekah ließ Kol auf altmodische Mittel zurückgreifen, um an die Informationen zu gelangen. Kol folterte Shane, indem er seinen Kopf mehrfach in einem Becken unter Wasser tauchte. Er drohte zu ertränken und gab schließlich zu, dass das Heilmittel zusammen mit Silas begraben wurde. Um das Heilmittel zu bekommen müssten sie somit auch Silas befreien. Kol war für einen Moment geschockt über die Erwähnung von Silas, aufgrund der alten Legenden, die er gehört hatte. Er begann Shane weiter unter Wasser zu drücken und beinahe zu töten, bis Rebekah verlangte, dass er damit aufhört. Kol erinnert sie daran, dass Silas ihr aller Untergang sei. thumb|left|200px|Kol entwaffnet Rebekah. Rebekah bestand darauf, dass Shane lügt, aber der sagt ihr, dass er genau weiß, wie Silas wiedererweckt wird und das er jede Seele zurückbringen kann, die in seinem Namen gestorben ist. Kol verlor keine weitere Zeit und rammte Shane einen Eisenstange in den Bauch, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Rebekah war wütend auf ihren Bruder, hatte er doch die einzige Möglichkeit das Heilmittel zu finden zerstört. Kol meinte, dass sie ihm noch dankbar sein wird, da nichts und niemand auf Silas Ankunft vorbereitet sei. Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen zeigte er Rebekah den Weißeichen-Pfahl, den er Rebekah, ohne das sie es bemerkte und ohne große Mühe entwendet hatte. Danach verließ er die entwaffnete Rebekah und Shane, der scheinbar tot auf dem Boden lag. 'Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst' thumb|right|200px|Kol bedroht Jeremy. Kol entdeckte eine Gruppe von Vampiren, die von Klaus erschaffen und manipuliert wurden, um Jeremy zu jagen. Jeremy sollte sie töten, weil dadurch das Jägermal, die Karte zum Heilmittel und zu Silas, wuchs. Kol wusste davon und schlachtete die Vampire in einer Bar ab, bevor sie Jeremy in die Hände fielen. Er konfrontierte Damon und Jeremy, die etwas später die Bar erreichten, dass er für das Massaker verantwortlich war. Kol wollte Jeremy davon überzeugen, die Suche nachdem Heilmittel aufzugeben und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie in Colorado Freunde waren. Jeremy lehnten seinen Vorschlag ab und Kol wollte ihn töten. Allerdings hielt ihn der Jägerfluch davon ab, denn er hatte keine Lust ein Jahrhundert lang heimgesucht zu werden. thumb|left|200px|Kol überwältigt Damon. Er hatte eine bessere Idee und wollte ihm stattdessen die Arme ausreißen. Er griff Jeremy an, wurde aber von Damon aufgehalten, wodurch Jeremy fliehen konnte. Damon unterlag dem Urvampir im Zweikampf und wurde von Kol überwältigt. Er folterte Damon, den ihn durch Manipulation dazu Zwang, sich selbst ein Holzpfahl langsam in die Brust zu stoßen. Solange, bis Kol einen Anruf von Klaus erhielt, dem er versprechen musste Jeremy nicht länger zu verfolgen. Kol hielt sich an die Vereinbarung, denn nicht er, sondern der manipulierte Damon sollte Jeremy töten. thumb|right|200px|Kol und Rebekah. Danach kehrte Kol nach Hause zurück, wo Rebekah bereits auf ihnwartete. In einem unachtsamen Moment drehte er seiner Schwester den Rücken zu, die ihn sogleich mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch bedrohte. Kol erklärte, dass wenn sie es tut, nicht besser wäre als Klaus und es diese Art von Problemlösung war, die ihre Familie zerstörte. Sogar ihr älterer Bruder Elijah hat sie im Stich gelassen. Kol gelang seine Schwester zu überraschen und sie seinerseits mit dem Weieichenpfahl anzugreifen, den Rebekah gerade noch abwehren konnte. Klaus schritt ein und stieß Kol von Rebeah weg, die fassungslos darüber war, dass er sie töten wollte. Kol verschwand so schnell er konnte und seinen Geschwistern war klar, dass sein nächsten Ziel nur Jeremy sein konnte. 'Im Angesicht des Todes' So wurde ein Plan geschmiedet Kol in eine Falle zu locken, in den nicht nur Elena, Jeremy und Matt, sondern auch Stefan involviert war. Letzterer sollte Rebekah mit dem letzten verbliebenen Dolch von ihr stilllegen, was Stefan aber letztendlich nicht tat, teils aus Mitleid, teils aus Vertrauen. Elena schaffte es derweil, Kol im Gilbert-Haus festzuhalten, während sich Jeremy auf die Suche nach Bonnie machte, die Kol vorher versucht hatte zu töten, dies ihm aber aufgrund ihrer neuen starken Hexenmacht nicht gelang. Kol erzählte Elena, dass er schon mehrere Menschen oder Hexen im Laufe seiner Lebenszeit getroffen hatte, die alle über Silas Bescheid wussten. Die, die ihn verehrt haben, tötete er kalt, damit sich sein Kult nicht noch weiter in der neuen Welt verbreitete. Elena bat Kol über einen Waffenstillstand nachzudenken, sie selbst würde auch zugunsten dem Schutz ihres Bruders auf das Heilmittel verzichten. Kol versprach darüber nachzudenken und ging. Wenig später kam Jeremy nach Hause und meinte, dass Bonnie bald nachkäme. Als es dann an der Tür klingelte, war es aber Kol, der davor stand und Elena mitteilte, dass er ihre Bitte auf Waffenstillstand ablehne. Nun begann ein Fang- und Versteckspiel im Gilbert-Haus, das schließlich in einen Kleinkrieg ausbrach. Inzwischen hatte Klaus herausbekommen, dass sein kleiner Bruder nicht nur erdolcht, sondern ganz getötet werden sollte und eilte so schnell er konnte zu den Gilberts. Doch es war zu spät: Jeremy schaffte es zusammen mit Elena Kol zu pfählen und dieser ging schreiend in Flammen auf, was Klaus mit eigenen Augen sehen musste. Völlig außer sich brüllte er die Gilbert-Geschwister an und wünschte ihnen den Tod. The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= Staffel Eins Nachdem Kol zunächst nur in Flashbacks auftauchte, holt ihn seine Mutter zur zweiten Staffel wieder unter die Lebenden. (Die Wiedergeburt) |-|Staffel Zwei= Staffel Zwei thumb|left|280px|Kol stirbt im Beisein seiner Geschwister. Kol übernimmt den Körper von Kaleb und freundet sich mit Davina an. Zunächst nur auf Geheiß seiner Mutter, später verliebt er sich in sie und beginnt mit ihr, eigene Ziele zu verfolgen. Er legt sich zuerst mit Klaus an und plant mit Davina einen Dolch herzustellen, der auch Klaus neutralisieren kann. Letztlich verbündet er sich aber mit ihm und Elijah, um gemeinsam gegen Mikael zu kämpfen. Nachdem sie diesen getötet haben, wollen sie auch Esther töten. Doch Finn stellt sich ihnen in den Weg und verflucht Kol. Obwohl Rebekah und Davina alles versuchen, um ihn zu retten, stirbt Kol letztlich im Beisein von Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah und Davina. Doch Rebekah verspricht ihm, ihren Hexenkörper nicht zu verlassen, bis sie ihn wiederbelebt hat. (Ich liebe dich, leb wohl) |-|Staffel Drei= Staffel Drei thumb|280px|Kol sieht Finn. In der dritten Staffel trifft Davina ihn im Reich der Ahnen, wobei sie ihn das erste Mal in seiner wahren Gestalt sieht. Außerdem holt sie ihn temporär zurück. Letztlich wird Kol in der 14. Folge von Davina wiederbelebt. Die beiden schlafen das erste Mal miteinander, nachdem er seine Brüder und Freya wieder getroffen hatte. Doch Kol scheint seine Blutgier nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Als er von einem Passanten trinkt, taucht auf einmal Finn auf. Obwohl Finn die Vergangenheit vergessen will und Freya darum bittet, ihn in den Körper eines Hexers zu verfrachten, damit er verschwinden kann, kann Kol ihm nicht verzeihen. Gemeinsam mit Davina greift er Finn an, sodass Davina ihn in dessen Körper verankern kann. Nachem Freya entführt wird, sollen Kol und Davina sie und Vincent Griffith aufspüren. Dafür benötigen sie eines der dunklen Objekte, die Kol vor 100 Jahren herstellen ließ, und die nun im Besitz von Camille O'Connell sind. Gemeinsam durchsuchen sie ihre Sachen, wobei Kol seine Objekte zurückfordert, was Cami nicht einsieht. Bevor die Sache eskaliert, fordert Davina Kol auf, zu gehen, was er auch macht. Cami bemerkt dabei, dass Kol den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hat wie ihr Onkel, Kieran O'Connell, damals, als er verflucht war. Davina kann mit Kols Hilfe Vincent aufspüren, sodass Elijah und Finn die beiden retten können. Als Kol bei einem Wutausbruch einen Spiegel zertrümmert, untersucht Davina dessen Blut und muss feststellen, dass Cami recht hatte. Davina nimmt Kol mit ins St. James, wo keine Magie wirken kann, sodass er für einen Moment frei von dem Fluch ist. Sie treffen sich dort mit Vincent, der sich ebenfalls dort aufhält, da auch er unter dem Einfluss der Ahnen steht. Doch diese schaffen es, die Anti-Magie zu durchbrechen und Kol zum durchdrehen zu bringen, doch plötzlich taucht Marcel auf und bricht ihm das Genick. Er schickt Davina zu Vincent, der nun auf dem Lafayette Friedhof ist. Sie wirken gemeinsam einen Zauber, während Marcel sich in Ruhe mit Kol unterhält. Er macht ihm klar, dass er New Orleans verlassen muss, wenn er keine Gefahr mehr für Davina sein will. Als Marcel dies Davina erklärt (wobei er es als einzig richtige Entscheidung betitetl, die Kol in den letzten 200 Jahren gemacht hat), muss er sie trösten. Kol ist derweil auf den Weg aus New Orleans heraus. Als er die Stadtgrenze übertritt, hört seine Blutgier auf, doch plötzlich beginnt er, zu vertrocknen. Als er allerdings zurück nach New Orleans eilt, kommt die Blutgier zurück. Er trifft Davina und erklärt ihr seine Situation, die daraufhin erstmal Lucien Castle aufsucht, um ihre Freundin Cami zu retten. Als sie später zurückkehrt, stellt sich heraus, dass Kol im Austausch zu seiner Wiederbelebung durch die Ahnen Davina töten soll. Um dies zu umgehen, bittet er sie, ihn zu erdolchen, was sie schließlich auch macht. Die Ahnen demonstrieren allerdings ihre Macht, indem sie Kol wieder von dem Dolch befreien. Im folgenden Blutrausch tötet er Davina, indem er sie komplett aussaugt. Marcel trifft ein und findet einen völlig aufgelösten Kol vor. Er befiehlt Kol, aufzustehen, denn sie würden Davian zurückholen. Vincent schließt sich ihnen an, um Davina zu weihen, damit sie wieder zurückkehren kann. Freya gelingt es schlißlich, dies zu bewerkstelligen. Davina zeigt, dass sie nicht wütend auf Kol ist, sondern lediglich froh, dass sie von den Ahnen weg ist. Doch bevor sie manifestiert werden kann, hintergehen Freya und Elijah sie. Sie nutzen Davinas Verbndung zu den Ahnen, um Lucien zu töten. Kol und Vincent holen Van Nguyen, den Regent der New Orleans Hexen herbei, damit er Davina zurückholen kann, doch es ist zu spät, die Ahnen haben sie bereits zur Hölle geschickt. Marcel macht daraufhin deutlich klar, dass nur die Mikaelson-Familie daran Schuld ist, woraufhin Kol wortlos geht. Später such er Van auf dem Lafayette Friedhof auf und erklärt ihm, dass Davina die einzige war, die ihm von seiner Natur verhielt. Nun hat er keinen Grund mehr, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dann tötet er Van. Im Staffelfinale beißt Marcel, der mittlerweile das Biest ist, Kol und Elijah, zudem wird Freya vergiftet und Rebekah ist bereits verflucht. Die Familie macht einen Plan, der Vorsieht, Hayley Zeit zu verschaffen, damit sie Heilmittel für die erkrankten finden kann. Dafür opfert sich Klaus, indem Freya ihn mit seinen Geschwistern verbindet. Klaus überlässt sich an Marcel, der ihn mit Papa Tunde's Messer neutralisiert, wodurch auch Kol, Elijah, Rebekah und Freya neutralisiert werden. Hayley flieht mit den Urvampiren in Särgen und ihrer Tochter, die einen Brief von Klaus erhalten hat. |-|Staffel Vier= Staffel Vier Persönlichkeit Kol ist wankelmütig, selbstverliebt, kokett, unvernünftig und draufgängerisch. Er kann schnell zwischen seinem Auftreten als respektvoller Gentleman und aggressivem Rowdy wechseln. Als er Carol Lockwood begegnete, stellte er sich ihr in aller Höflichkeit vor, während er den daneben stehenden Damon Salvatore herablassend behandelte. Er hatte ein sehr hitziges Gemüt und maß sich gerne mit seinen Geschwistern und führte ihnen ihre Schwächen vor Augen, insbesondere Rebekah und Niklaus. Nur vor Elijah scheint er einen gewissen Respekt zu haben. Er liebt es, Regeln zu brechen und Unruhe zu stiften. Es zeigt sich Kol war einfach nur eifersüchtig und fühlte sich von Klaus, Elijah und Rebekah ausgeschlossen und wollte Ihnen nur nahe sein. Auch wenn Kol mit seinem Verhalten die Familie in Schwierigkeiten brachte stand er doch immer zu ihr und war besorgt um ihren Fortbestand. Die späte Einsicht über seine eigene Handlungen und die seiner Geschwister ließ Kol bedauern, was aus seiner Familien geworden war. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Selbstüberschätzung gegenüber mächtigen Kontrahenten, wie Niklaus und Elijah, zeigte Kol wahre Angst vor Silas. Er ging sogar soweit, Atticus Shane in Panik zu ermorden, um zu verhindern, dass der wahre Unsterbliche jemals befreit wird. Kol kannte die Geschichten über Silas aus seiner Jugend und war der festen Überzeugung, dass niemand ihn stoppen könnte. thumb|Kol kämpft mit seiner Blutlust. Obwohl Kol es hasste verwundbar zu sein, liebte er es doch, ein Hexer gewesen zu sein. Er liebte es, er selbst sein zu können und keinen Blutdurst zu haben. Ebenfalls liebte er den Nervenkizel der Zauberei, die er als Vampir verlor weshalb er sich den Nervenkizel anders beschaffen wollte, indem er als Vampir wahllos mordete. Nachdem Kol in der 3. Staffel von The Originals wiederbelebt wird, scheint er sich ernsthaft ändern zu wollen nach seinen 2 Toden. Er will sich nicht länger seiner chaotischen gefährlichen Natur als Vampir hingeben, sondern jemand sein, den Davina wirklich lieben kann. Mit ihrer Hilfe will er dieses Mal nicht in einen Blutrausch verfallen und nicht länger von frischem Blut trinken. Trotz seiner Absichten und Hoffnung fängt er wieder an, von Menschen zu trinken, allerdings scheint er sich dieses Mal schuldig zu fühlen. Aussehen Kol wird durch seine dunkelbrauen Augen und seine braunen Haare gekennzeichnet. Als er und seine Geschwister Vampire wurden, müsste er ca. zwischen 20 und 22 gewesen sein, so sein physisches Alter. Er scheint älter als Rebekah zu sein, ist aber der jüngste männliche Urvampir. Kol sieht Elijah in einigen Gesichtszügen ähnlich, ist aber bedeutend jünger. Er ist 1,89 m groß, hat einen schlanken und athletischen Körperbrau und ist sehr gutaussehend. In der Episode '' Gefährliche Liebschaften'' sieht man bei den Vorbereitungen auf den Ball der Familie Mikaelson, wie Kol sich für den Ball fertig macht, und dabei arrogante Aussagen macht, die darauf hinweisen, dass er von sich selber weiß, dass er gut aussieht. Kol teilt seinen Kleidungsstil ähnlich mit dem Rest seiner Famile. Gerade mit seinem älteren Bruder Niklaus. Nachdem er entdolcht wurde, zieht er oft langärmlige Shirts an, gerade in dunkleren Tönen und meistens einen eleganten Mantel dazu an. Sein Haar trägt er der modernen Zeit entsprechend, mit Haargel zur Seite gekämmt,nach dem er wieder entdolcht wurde. Als Geist, in der letzten Folge der 4. Staffel trägt er sein Haar kürzer als vor seinem Tod, Mitte Staffel 4. In der zweiten Staffel von The Originals übernimmt er den Körper von Kaleb Westphall, der ihm sehr gefällt, da er gut aussieht und dies einsetzen kann, um mit Davina zu flirten. Doch in Ich liebe dich, leb wohl stirbt er. In der dritten Staffel wird er in seinem richtigen Körper wiederbelebt. Kol Mikaelson 10.jpg|Kol auf dem Ball, Staffel 3 180px-274px-KOLS4AfterSchoolSpec.jpg|Kol mit langen Haaren, Staffel 4 Normal_TheOriginals205-1734Kaleb.jpg|Kol in Kalebs Körper, The Originals Staffel 2 Kol Mikaelson 3x16 2.png|Kol wiederbelebt, The Originals Staffel 3 Beziehungen Klaus und Kol thumb|250px|Klaus & Kol (in Kalebs Körper) (Brüder) - Kol ist Klaus' jüngerer Halbbruder. Beide verbindet ein hitziges Gemüt und die Bereitschaft zu töten, wenn es sein muss. Sie sind beide sehr temperamentvoll und haben gemeinsam viel Spaß. Da Kol große Probleme damit hat, seine Blutgier zu kontrollieren, hat Klaus ihn in der Vergangenheit öfter mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch neutralisiert. Dies veranlasst Kol dazu, einen Dolch zu kreieren, der sogar Klaus außer Gefecht setzen kann, allerdings wird dieser schnell zerstört. Schließlich raufen die Brüder sich zusammen und sie vergeben einander. Zurzeit verbindet sie wahrscheinlich das engste Band seid tausend Jahren. Als Kol in Staffel 4 von The Originals seine Geschwister verrät um Davina zu retten, will Klaus ihn eigentlich erdolchen, verzeiht ihm aber und lässt zu, dass er mit Davina die Stadt verlassen darf. Kol und Finn thumb|250px|Finn und Kol (in anderen Körpern) (Brüder, Feinde) - Finn ist Kols ältester Bruder und derjenige, mit dem er sich am wenigsten versteht. Die beiden sind sich selten Einig, und wenn doch, verfolgen sie meist andere Motive. Zudem ist Kol ein frecher, lebenslustiger Charakter, während Finn ernst und gehorsam ist. Die beiden streiten oft, was einmal daran gipfelt, dass Finn Kol zum Tode verflucht. Als beide als Urvampire wiedererweckt werden, kann Kol seinem Bruder dies nicht verzeihen, sodass er diesen dafür Leiden lassen will. Als er von Finns Plan erfährt, den Körper einer Hexe besetzten zu wollen, durchkreuzt Kol dies, indem er ihn in seinem Körper verankern lässt. Als Finn Davina angreift, verteidigt Kol diese und die Brüder kämpfen gegeneinander. Als Finn von dem Biest gebissen wird, amüsiert sich Kol zunächst darüber, bis er bemerkt, dass Finn wirklich sterben wird. So steht er Finn zur Seite und erweist ihm später die letzte Ehre. Kol und Davina thumb|250px|Kol & Davina (Verliebte) - Zunächst soll Kol nur auf Esthers Geheiß Davina kennenlernen, doch er entwickelt Gefühle für die junge Hexe, sodass er mit ihr bald eigene Pläne schmiedet. Er zeigt ihr viele neue Hexentricks, sodass sie ihm schnell verzeihen kann, dass er ihr seine wahre Identität verschwiegen hat. Zusammen erfinden sie den goldenen Dolch, der Klaus neutralisieren kann. Die beiden kommen zusammen, allerdings wird Kol bald von seinem Bruder, Finn, verflucht, sodass er bald sterben muss. Obwohl Davina alles versucht, damit dies nicht passiert, kann sie nichts unternehmen. In der 3. Staffel gelingt es ihr, Kol als Urvampir zurückzuholen und die beiden setzen ihre Beziehung fort. Da Kol von den Ahnen verzaubert wurde, kann er seine Blutgier nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Zunächst lässt Kol sich von Davina neutralisieren, doch die Ahnen befreien ihn, weshalb er außer Kontrolle gerät und Davina tötet. Gemeinsam mit Marcel und Finn versucht er sie wiederzuholen, doch Freya hintergeht sie. Kol, Josh und Finn können sich noch von Davina verabschieden, bevor diese die Ahnen-Seite zerstört. Ende Staffel 4 verlassen sie auf unbestimmte Zeit zusammen New Orleans. Andere Beziehungen *Elijah und Kol (Brüder) *Rebekah und Kol (Geschwister) *Bonnie und Kol (Feinde) *Damon und Kol (Feinde) *Elena und Kol (Feinde) *Stefan und Kol (Feinde) *Caroline und Kol (Feinde) *Matt und Kol *Jeremy und Kol *Freya und Kol *Esther und Kol *Mikael und Kol Fähigkeiten (Auswahl) :Siehe auch: Urvampire Stärken Kol war neben seinen Geschwister einer der stärksten Vampire, weil er ein Urvampir war. Anders als seine Schwester Rebekah hatte er keine Angst, sich mit Klaus anzulegen und schien nur vor Elijah gewissen Respekt zu haben. *'Erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'Erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. Schwächen *'Weißeichen-Pfahl': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Der letzte Pfahl wurde von Dahlia zerstört. Die Blutlinie, die der jeweilige Urvampir erschaffen hat, stirbt mit dem "Erschaffer" aus. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *'Papa Tunde's Messer': Urvampire können durch dieses Messer neutralisiert werden. Dabei gräbt sich das Messer in den Körper ein und verursacht große Schmerzen. Allein kann er sich davon nicht befreien. *'Biss des Biestes': Dieser Biss kann sogar einen Urvampir töten. Als Hexer hatte Kol seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten als Urvampir verloren. Zitate Kol: "Du verstehst sicher, als Unsterblicher habe ich etwas gegen den Weltuntergang." Klaus: "Kol hört nur auf sein eigenes Ego." Kol zu Davina: "Ich meine wir könnten auch wild rumknutschen aber das wäre nicht hilfreich." Trivia * Er, Rebekah, Lucien, Aurora und Genevieve sind die einzigen Charaktere, die Klaus "Nik" nennen. * In der Episode 1912 sollte eigentlich eine Background Geschichte von Damon und Kol erzählt werden, jedoch wurde das Skript geändert. * Er ist der jüngste männliche Urvampir. * Als Kol in Im Angesicht des Todes stirbt, sind seine Haare vergleichsweise lang, während er später als Geist in Die lebenden Toten und Abschlussfeier einen Kurzhaarschnitt hat. * Kol war der erste, der Silas als Bedrohung ansah. ** Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Silas wieder aufersteht und hat dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. * Er und Jeremy waren in Denver gute Freunde. * Kol hatte als wiederauferstandener Geist, mehrfach versucht Elena zu töten. * Er hält viel von Hexen und hat laut eigener Aussage, jede Hexenkultur auf der Welt studiert. * Er liebt Musik. * Kol hat von allen Urvampiren die größten Schwierigkeiten, seine Blutlust unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. ** Außerdem ist er der wildeste und instabilste von allen * Kol war der erste Urvampir, dessen ganzer Name genannt wurde * Obwohl Kol selber keine Magie anwenden kann, hat er jahrelang Zauberei studiert ** Elijah sagt, dass er ein Meister seines Fachs war, trotz des Unfugs ** Davina nannte ihn einmal ein "Hexen-Zyklopädie" wegen seines enormen Wissens * Camille O'Connell besitzt zurzeit die meisten seiner dunklen Objekten * Während Kol Kaleb besetzte, nannten ihn die Fans oft Koleb * In Dem Tode geweiht erfährt Kol, dass Hope noch lebt * Gegenüber Rebekah sagt er, dass er lieber ein Hexer wäre als ein Vampir ** Er hasst die Blutgier und die gesteigerten Emotionen * Finn verfluchte Kol dazu, alleine zu sterben, trotzdem starb er im Beisein von Davina, Rebekah, Klaus und Elijah * Kol ist der einzige der Mikaelson-Kinder, der schon in seinem richtigen Körper Magie nutzte, bevor er ein Vampir wurde. * Kol wurde sechsmal neutralisiert (insgesamt 295 Jahre): *# 1114 von den Fünf (Flashback in Die Fünf) *# 1702 bis 1821 von Klaus, da Kol Mikaels Aufmerksam auf sie zog (Flachback in Gesund und Munter) *# 1821 bis 1901 von Klaus, da er als Gefahr für Marcel angesehen wurde (Flachback in Gesund und Munter) *# Weihnachten 1914 bis 2010 von Klaus, da Kol gegen ihn vorging (Flachback in Die Rache des Kol) *# 2010 von Alaric (All meine Kinder) *# 2014 von Davina, um sie vor ihm zu beschützen (No More Heartbreaks) * Kol starb bereits dreimal: *# 1001 von Mikael als Mensch, um in einen Urvampir verwandelt zu werden *# 2011 von Jeremy als Urvampir, damit Jeremy das Jägermal vollenden konnte (Im Angesicht des Todes) *# 2013 von Finns Fluch als Hexer, da Kol sich Finn widersetzt hatte (Ich liebe dich, leb wohl) * Kol wurde bisher dreimal von den Toten zurückgeholt: *# 1001 durch den Unsterblichkeitszauber nach seiner Verwandlung in einen Urvampir *# 2012 von Esther in dem Körper des Hexers Kaleb Westphall (Von der Wiege bis ins Grab/''Die Wiedergeburt) *# 2014 von Davina als Urvampir durch das "Nexus Vorti" aus der Auflösung von Klaus' Blutlinie (A Streetcar Named Desire'') Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= : * 1. Tod : * Leiche : * Geist : * Geist |-|Staffel 5= : * Geist auf der Anderen Seite |-|Staffel 7= * indirekt erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= : * Flashback/Neutralisiert : * Flashback als Kind |-|Staffel Zwei= : * besetzt Kaleb Westphall : * Flashback (Gesund und Munter, Die Rache des Kol) : * Flashback als Kind (Familienangelegenheiten) : * 2. Tod (Ich liebe dich, leb wohl) |-|Staffel Drei= : * Flashback : * Ahnen Geist : * Ahnen Geist Galerie en:Kol Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Gepfählt Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Verflucht